


警服志杰/理想、梦想

by alandi



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alandi/pseuds/alandi
Summary: 陈志杰身为警察，但是从未穿过警服，因为他不需要，但是他的第一次，或许也许不是最后一次的穿警服，却是在监狱中。





	警服志杰/理想、梦想

　　陈志杰曾经无比自豪可以成为一名警察，他的叔叔也是警察，他可以打击犯罪，成为英雄的化身，他怀揣着最大的理想，然后被拐带着，走进最黑暗的角落，他的叔叔要他站在十字路口选择，告诉他，一条永远黑暗无光，没有人会在乎你，没有人为你呼喊，没有人会叫你英雄。

　　然后陈国华还没有介绍第二条，陈志杰就还不犹豫的选择了第一条。

　　一个没有穿过警服的警察，多么的稀奇啊。

　　陈志杰站在人生的十字路口，选择黑暗较多的那里，他开始沾染毒品，开始为了情报、为了更多人的命糟践自己的命，他跪在镜子前看着镜子里已经不似他的自己，他一遍遍的告诉自己，无数次的、近乎神经质的重复着、呼喊着、他的声音几乎刺破他的耳膜，而门外的陈国华却只能听见奶猫呜咽一般的声音。

　　他看着镜中模糊的自己。

　　“不能碰了。”

　　但是陈志杰被识破了，因为他叔叔的心软。

　　新人到监狱都会被排挤，更何况一个疯狂的不断的说着自己是警察的男人，高晋站在高台上往下眺望，一件警服晃晃悠悠的扔到陈志杰的身上，一个犯人嬉笑着捏了下陈志杰的屁股，另一个犯人拿住警服，表情淫猥，陈志杰瞪大眼睛不知怎么回事却被突然的围了起来，他站在中央狼狈的被人触碰着，身上的衣裳又被扯开，有人嬉笑着抓紧他的四肢为他套上那件警服，褶皱严重的警服套在陈志杰的身上领带又认真的被打好，帽子被扣在陈志杰的头上略显嘲讽，他被人踩着脊背按在地上。

　　被折断脊骨的狼俯卧于地，双手被人反绑，狼狈且不堪。

　　疼吗。

　　不疼，没有毒瘾发作疼。

　　陈志杰抬起头，眼中星子从未熄灭，高晋居高临下望着狼狈穿着警服却被囚犯踩踏脊骨的香港警察，他嘴角还沾染着刚刚推攮时流出的血，高晋冷笑着，他微微俯下些许身子，低头望着陈志杰，那双眼睛在陈志杰眼中就是毒蛇凝望恶毒且令人窒息的。

　　所以他被推入囚犯群中时他竭力反抗了的，刚刚穿好的裤子被扒下，有人在喊他阿Sir，这称呼是他未听见过的，他的喘音时刻不停，他的警服没被扒下，有人将他搂抱怀中露出身体，属于男性的蜜色肌肤暴露空气，有人的手指插入他的体内侵犯他的身体，毒瘾涌上来一个劲的吞噬着陈志杰的神智，他告诉自己要清醒，可是不断涌上的瘾让他忍不住的发出喘音，便也有人兴奋的认为陈志杰被刺激到了，于是他们便竭尽所能去刺激陈志杰，让他展露出“警察”更加淫荡的一面，陈志杰被侮辱着，他的身体在颤抖，因为冷，可是他知道有人在触碰他，这让他感到舒适，可他拒绝这些，他告诉自己，不可以，但是没有人询问他的意见，炙热的大家伙撑开他的身体，血液夹杂着一点莫名的液体滴落在地上，喧嚣的声音在陈志杰耳中已成一片令人发狂的乐章，他感到疼，这让他知道他还活着，陈志杰垂着头，嘴角牵着笑，然后被一记重击击溃。

　　他最敏感地方被人恶狠狠蹭过，他颤抖着尖叫着射出今夜的第一次，而这第一次也只是第一次罢了，他被扣住腰，被发现弱点墙壁猛攻也会出现裂缝，而此时的陈志杰，俨然就是那被找到弱点的墙，陈志杰喘息着，他软倒在别人的怀里，性器勃起挺立着，淅淅沥沥的白浊顺着臀缝带着红色从臀缝间流出，那看上去淫靡又好笑，一个坚持自己的警察，却被人按在地上，侮辱，凌虐，他的双手被人扭按，身体瘫软地上，他高翘着臀部，那儿夹着男人的性器，陈志杰已经被毒瘾吞没理智，但是他只觉得这里很暖和，他可以呆在这里，他口中含着男性的器官，他被卡着脸颊，他的口也被当做一件性器，他的性器已经几乎射不出来东西了，他在哭，但又叫不出声他甚至不知道自己要喊谁，他的声音沙哑柔软，甚至带着点颤音，他在哭，又含糊喊叫，他被嬉笑的罪恶之人堵住了唇，高尚的人被狠狠摔落尘埃，他倒在地上，满身脏污，警服也脏的一塌糊涂，有人摘下他的警帽，似乎是冷笑着望着他。

　　“香港警察？”

　　“我看是香港来的鸭。”

　　陈志杰趴在地上，警服依然的穿在身上，他恍惚记起当初那张代表十字路口的纸，心里泛起一股酸涩情绪，不知是后悔，还是如何。

　　不过后悔或是如何都迟了。

　　理想与梦想，早已无关现实了。

　　  
　　


End file.
